


The Basketball Game

by LIKEABOSS1234



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 1x07, Basketball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: An alternate version of the basketball game from Season 1, Episode 7.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 34





	The Basketball Game

Alex sits with his dad at the basketball game. He’d come to support Zach and saw Clay over in the corner. No good could come from this. He sees Clay walking towards the court and just standing there, staring directly at Zach. Well, Alex knew which tape Clay was on.

“Get off the court,” He heard people yelling at Clay. He looks up to see Clay walking to the stands. He watches as Clay and Tyler talk about who knows what.

Why did Clay just have to ruin everything good? Here Alex was trying to support his boyfriend and Clay was trying to ruin in. 

Zach was playing really well. It was the first quarter and they were already in double digits because of him. Alex felt really proud. That was his boy and even though shitty things were  happening, he still managed to be his best.

Alex hears Tyler say ‘Head’s up’ to Clay so he looks their way. Clay is holding the ball,  looking hesitant . Zach looks  frustrated at Clay and Alex can’t blame him. Clay stands there for a bit before Tyler takes the ball and throws it for him. Alex can tell he wanted to throw that ball at Zach. 

A little while after that, Clay starts yelling at them to stop the game and runs out onto the court. He then looks around and runs out of the gym. Alex decides to follow him, telling his dad he’d be back in a minute. As he’s leaving the gym, his eyes catch with Zach’s and silently tells him he’ll be back before following Clay outside. He sees Clay carving  things into the side of Zach’s car.

“Clay, Skye ,” Clay turns to face Alex, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m getting justice,” Clay says.

“No, you’re not,” Alex says, “You’re hurting everyone without even knowing what you did.”

Skye comes out at that moment.

“You’re just mad Clay is destroying your boy toy’s car,” Skye says.

“Skye, this has nothing to do with you,” Alex says, regretting ever telling her anything about him.

“Yes, it does because rich kids like him don’t need things like this. Clay can do whatever he wants. Besides, it’s not like Zach pays for this car. His rich dad probably does,” If only Skye knew how wrong she was. Zach’s dad had died last summer.

“Clay, you need to cut out whatever this shit is, seriously,” Alex says.

“No, I won’t because he deserves this for what he did to her,” Clay says.

“Exactly, now Clay, I think it needs a question mark at the end,” Skye says.

That’s when  Alex finally sees what Clay had keyed into the car.

_ Why Me? _

This boy couldn’t be serious. 

“You are fucked up, Clay. I’ve got to get back inside,” Alex says.

Zach catches sight of him very quickly and Alex sends him a look that says we need to talk.

Zach nods and Alex walks back to sit with his dad.

“What was that about?” His dad asks.

“Just that boy doing stupid stuff,” Alex says.

After the game, Zach comes over to Alex before doing anything else.

“What happened out there?” Zach asks. 

“Clay keyed your car. He keyed ‘Why me?’ into it,” Alex says.

“Shit,” Zach says, softly. Alex hugs the boy and Zach hugs back.


End file.
